


Tower and Dungeon

by xforesttree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Drarry, First Kiss, Gay Panic, M/M, Yule Ball, harron brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree





	1. Dungeon

Harry had been down all day after being turned down by Cho for the dance. Even the cozy atmosphere of the Gryffindor house couldn’t cheer him up and sleep wouldn’t come at night. He tiptoed out of the boys sleeping quarters, careful not to wake Ron and snuck past the now abandoned common room. The low fire made it hard to tell anything in the dim light but he couldn’t risk using lumos and betraying his departure. After very gently pushing the painting of the fat lady, who guards the passage to his house, and being oh so careful not to wake her.

Something had been eating at his mind this whole time and he unconsciously started wandering around the school. Gryffindor was a lovely place and his friends were there with him but the sorting hat had wanted to place him in Slytherin, the house that Draco belonged to. He couldn’t stand the blond boy’s attitude or his views towards mudbloods and muggles. Of course the boy had to pick on him just because by something beyond his control he was the chosen one.

“Potter?!” That voice, speak of the devil. He’d unconsciously made his way to the dungeons and only now realised he’d forgotten his cloak. It was a miracle he hadn’t been seen by the caretaker or Mrs. Norris. “What on earth are you doing here? Are you lost?” His tone was the same mocking one as usual, but something was off. He seemed almost… panicked? “I-I, I went for a walk?” Harry just couldn’t think of any better excuse. It earned him a snort and another sly remark. “Right, you’d just walk on over to my house.” Why was Malfoy so nervous?

“Why are you out then?” After all, he wasn’t asleep in his quarters either. This made the blond boy lose the grin on his face. He combed trough his slick hair with his fingers before sneering “That’s none of yer business!” and locking eyes for a split second only to quickly shift his gaze to the ground. The differences between them spanned great gap and their rivalry left this meeting at standstill. If they’d been in the same house would they have been friends? Would they have been… close? Harry quickly pushed away those thoughts and decided he’d roamed around enough and should return before being caught breaking curfew.

When he turned on his heel and started pacing away from the cold depths of the dungeons he heard Draco call out for him. “Harry wait.” He just ignored it, needing no more negative comments on his actions. In his haze of frustration he hadn’t noticed the blond boy tailing him and was only snapped back into reality when he placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You’re upset because Cho turned you down, right?” If looks could kill Malfoy would have been a lifeless body on the marble stairs. “How-” “Since we’re both alone, how about we go together.” The last few words were hardly audible but Harry had no doubt about what he heard.

Before he could muster a reply Draco had turned and was making his way down towards his house once more. For some reason the spot where his hand had been felt very warm and Harry placed his own over it. He felt a bit nauseous too and hurried to his bed without further incidents. Only when he was safely buried beneath his blankets did he relax. The scene kept playing trough his mind and he only fell asleep when the first rays of sunlight started to peer trough the tower’s windows.

* * *

The lack of sleep and general confusion of last nights events led to Harry zoning out during classes and messing up his potion crafting which Snape did not let slip. Draco seemed his usual self and gave degrading comments to anyone that annoyed him or messed up. When walking trough the halls he even bumped into Harry once and laughed as all his books fell to the floor. He didn’t notice until classes were over that this had been no accident. In his pocket was a note with neat handwriting.

 _Harry,_  
I’ll pick you up where the owls gather at 8  
Don’t be late and don’t tell anyone  
Draco

The Yule ball… Most people show up with a date, those who are alone are shunned. Had there been cases before of two guys going together? And when exactly had he agreed to this? It would be just as friends, right? But they weren’t exactly friends… and the last comment…

* * *

It was the day of the dance, Harry had trouble focusing all week. Now he was at the meeting place early. Hermione had helped him find a suit after Ron had been too baffled that she’d already been asked. He had somehow avoided her asking who he was going with but he knew she was beyond curious. He was curious too, as to what Draco’s intentions were and why he’d acted so… different.

“You actually showed up.” Draco’s voice boomed over the sound of the icy wind and the scuttling owls. He was wearing an expensive suit with his initials on the sleeves. His hair was combed to the side for a change and he looked… handsome. Realising he was staring Harry froze and couldn’t find a way to respond. “Just come with me already.” Malfoy said as he grabbed one of Harry’s hands and led him towards the ball.

He didn’t let go when they entered the great hall. Neither of them cared for all the stares pointed in their direction nor the indiscreet gasps. Draco guided him all the way to the dance floor and then they danced. A bit awkward at first, they soon found their balance in Draco leading and Harry following. Easing up as the song played on Harry slowly started to smile. What had he been so nervous for? This was fun!

The final moves were being made as the last of the tune played out and suddenly they were face to face, close enough to feel the other’s breath. His body felt like it was on fire and his heart was beating out of his chest. He’d been struggling since that night not because he didn’t want this but because he did want this. His feelings took control and so their lips touched right as the music faded…


	2. Tower

The whole great hall fell silent and all eyes were on them. Slowly their lips parted both lingering for a continued touch. They stared into each other’s eyes until it dawned on them and shock set it. They’d kissed in front of everyone… That hadn’t been the plan at all. Whispers spread across the room, while disgusted looks were exchanged. “ _…gay… public… gross… get a room…_ ”

Suddenly Draco pushed him away. “Why the fock did you kiss me, Potter?” He sounded angry but tears were streaming down his face and he eyes seemed to say ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’. The gazes sharp as daggers were now all pointed at him. Harry wanted to run, as far as he could. How could he ever show his face again? He started marching towards the exit and the crowd created a path wanting to keep their distance. He hung his head and couldn’t hold back his embarrassment anymore. He was sobbing and tried to wipe away his tears with his sleeve.

“Isn’t it a bit early to leave the party Mister Potter? And what a waste of that nice suit.” Dumbledore spoke in his ever calm and kind tone. “What are we all waiting for? The rise of a young couple should be nothing special.” Hesitantly, the band resumed playing and the crowd seemed to freeze and unsure on how to proceed. That was, until the teachers supervising the snowy main hall joined hands and started dancing. Mrs. McGonagall got partnered with mrs Hooch who seemed to enjoy this change of pace. Dumbledore himself even took to the dance, joining hands with Snape who was very reluctant but didn’t dare refuse. This show of acceptance got the crowd moving again and as friends dance with one another and the shock of the kiss faded. Harry and Draco didn’t dance again though. He didn’t know where the blond-haired boy went, but Harry stayed to the sides and refused to dance

What had seemed like a cozy snow palace had turned into a lonely icy cave. Why had Draco reacted like that? He was the one that had approached him in the first place. Was he afraid of people’s reactions? Harry had been unsure of his feelings himself and though they were clear now he was conflicted as to how to handle tonight’s events. He wanted to head to his room when he someone gently pushed his shoulder. “Man, couldn’t ya have warned me? I thought you were into Cho?” It was Ron and he seemed try to hard to act normal. “Warn you for what? Something I only recently realised? I’m still Harry Potter.” He snapped and immediately regret flooded his mind as people turned to stare and his best friend backed away in surprise. “That’s not the issue dude, but maybe you could start out with you know, dating? I’m happy for you though.”

Harry hadn’t considered that his friend might have been accepting. Now he felt even worse. “I’m sorry, Ron. Didn’t mean it like that.” Ron just smiled and held out his hand. “How about a dance? You can’t let this get you down.” This caused Harry to crack a smile, he couldn’t say no to a bit of fun with his friend. He firmly grabbed Ron’s hand and let himself be pulled up. Finding some space in the mass of dancing students they started clumsily moving about. They weren’t as close together as he and Draco had been and there was clearly no romantically tension this time. They danced a few songs, sometimes apart and at other moments formerly while in close contact. Harry managed to forget his worries for a bit until he felt a hot glare aimed at him. He turned around just in time to see Draco speed towards the doors and exit the halls.

He quickly excused himself and chased after Malfoy. The boy was fast since it wasn’t long until he’d lost his trail. He could try heading for the basement, but how was he ever to get into the Slytherin rooms? Should he even chase him? Draco was seriously confusing him. He couldn’t go back to the ball now and he didn’t want to head back to the Gryffindor rooms either. Perhaps some fresh air would do good and he hadn’t checked up with Hagrid in while. The blizzard blew straight trough his jacket and scarf getup and his glasses kept getting blocked by the snow. He found himself unable to tell where the path ended and remained stationary, helpless without his sight. Someone dragged him by his shoulder and guided him into the owls Coupe. It was definitely not the person he’d expected to see…


End file.
